1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel platinum complexes and antitumor agents containing them as an active ingredient.
2. Prior Art
Since platinum complexes were found to have antitumor activities, cisplatin (CDDP, Bristol-Meyers Co.), carboplatin (Bristol-Myers Co.), and many kinds of related compounds have been studied. Noticing antitumor activities of platinum complexes before now, the present inventors have diligently continued the research of such compounds. As a result, the present inventors have already disclosed glycolate platinum complexes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,781) and cis-diammineglycolate platinum (U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,550), and proved their utility. These achievements were also published in M. Nicolini (ed.) "Platinum and Other Metal Coordination Compounds in Cancer Chemotherapy", 744-748, Boston, Martinus Nijhoff (1988).